The PSWRCE Protein and PCR MS Core will collaborate on the following projects: Specific Aim i - Proteomics Analyses for Burkholderia, Coccidioides, and Reservoir Vaccines Projects [unreadable] Identify protein biomarkers for use as diagnostic or vaccine candidates (from serum, urine, and lung homogenates, with depletion of abundant mouse/human proteins as necessary) [unreadable] Perform comparative proteomics on pre-fractionated samples (e.g., extracellular proteins or cell wall proteins of two different strains of an organism, or wild type vs. mutant) [unreadable] Build "blood meal" protein library to use to identify host vertebrate proteins in tick nymphs Specific Aim 2 - Development of Diagnostic Assays [unreadable] Use biomarker IDs of Sp. Aim i to develop bioaffinity MS for pathogen identification [unreadable] Use MS to guide development of targeted ELISA or other fluorescence assays (characterize expressed protein antigens, antibodies, and labeled antibodies by MS throughout development of assay) [unreadable] Compare antibodies vs. small ligands for capture of antigens in bioaffinity MS Specific Aim 3 - Ibis TSOOO PCR-MS Biosensor Applied to Reservoir Vaccines, Burkholderia &Coccidioides [unreadable] PCR MS (on mitochondrial DNA) for ID of vertebrate host on which vector has fed (e.g., tick nymph fed on mule deer) and ID of tick-borne pathogenic organism present [unreadable] PCR MS for rapid ID and strain typing of pathogens, as well as confirmation of the presence of toxin genes, antibiotic resistance genes, selected virulence factor genes Specific Aim 4 - Characterization of Protein Complexes (uncompensated synergistic activity) [unreadable] Structurally characterize large protein-protein complexes (e.g., pili involved in virulence, assemblies of bacteriophage tail fiber proteins useful for biosensors) using a one-of-a-kind modified QTOF MS The antigen discovery coupled to support of diagnostic assay development, PCR-MS, bioaffinity MS, and structural characterization of large protein-protein complexes are unique capabilities of the core.